


The Moment We Met

by IvashkovLightwood



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance, Wattpad Romance's Romance Friday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvashkovLightwood/pseuds/IvashkovLightwood
Summary: SynopsisPresley: ever since her parents and sister died in a fatal car crash, Presley Jones has been living with her grandparents in Ontario. Now trying to heal her broken heart, her saxophone is the love of her life...Then he stumbled into her path——that ridiculously charming, famed guitarist. She had been determined to swear off love but she knew that she would fail the moment she met him.Deon: he had been branded a player, and that he was. He hopped from bar to bar and moved from girl to girl until he himself was on the receiving end of a toxic relationship. Desperate for a fresh start, Deon Martinez welcomes the family move to Ontario, taking only his guitar and sure that he was forever leaving his past. He was determined that he would never take advantage of a girl ever again. Then...she walked in to his life——that beautiful, smart girl who he could not help but fall for the moment he met her.Warning: mature audiences only.This book contains sexually explicit scenes and may trigger unwanted memories.Recommended for people above the age of 16 only.
Relationships: Loved One/Singer (I Love You Goodbye)





	The Moment We Met

What would you do if three years ago, your mom, dad and sister, the only family you had, died and today is their death anniversary?  
It's the end of spring break, and I'm packing my bag to go back to school tomorrow.  
Sometimes I imagine what life with my mom, dad and sister would feel like. They died in a car crash three years ago. It's not as hard to deal with as it was then, but I still feel a dull ache in my chest. I've cried myself to sleep every night for a year straight, and sometimes even woken up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down my face and my throat sore from crying.  
The only family I have left are my mom's parents, Gramma Jennet, Grandpa Leonard, and my cousin, Luke. I've been living with my grandparents in Lakeshore, Ontario ever since I was fourteen. They've been paying my school fees since then, because they didn't want me to use up my savings or get a job. I can't thank them enough for everything they've done for me.  
I thought my holiday would be crappy, as always, but it ended up better than I had expected. I had a lot of quality time with my grandparents, spent time babysitting my neighbor's kid and I went to church sometimes. I even played golf with Grandpa which I found quite interesting even though I hated it in the beginning.  
"Presley, sweetheart. Come downstairs for dinner," Gramma calls from downstairs.  
"I'll be down in a bit, Gramma," I call back.  
I turn to leave my room, but my eyes land on the family pictures I've hung all over the pastel purple walls of my room. I look at the one right above the headboard of my bed, which is the last picture I have of them before they died. Mom, Dad, Kiara and I are grinning at the camera like crazy after a skiing trip. That was the most fun I've had in my life.  
I don't realize there are tears forming in my eyes until they start streaming down my cheeks, and the dull ache in my chest is comforted by the thought that they are always by my side.  
I go downstairs to find that Gramma and Grandpa are already seated at the dining table. Gramma wipes away a tear just as she sees me. Her usually messy grey hair is tied up in a neat bun.  
"Presley, you should have come for the evening mass with us. Father Trevor Cortéz conducted a really good homily today," Gramma says sadly as I take a seat at the dining table.  
"I'm sorry, Gramma," I say. "I wasn't really feeling up to it today."  
"That's alright, sweetheart. Just remember that God loves you no matter what." Gramma smiles at me through glistening eyes.  
"I know." I smile at her. None of us speak again until we are done eating.  
Today's Grandpa's turn to clean up so I gather all the plates on the table and take them to our newly decorated kitchen. Its earlier tattered walls are now replaced with a very homey-looking yellow floral wallpaper.  
"It's alright, Presley. You didn't have to do that," Grandpa grins, taking the plates from me. "You should go get some sleep. You have band practice in the morning, yes?"  
"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." I grab a bar of chocolate from the fridge and head upstairs as I call, "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, sweetie," Gramma and Grandpa call back in unison.  
How could I have forgotten that I have band practice in the morning? It's one of the main reasons I go to Charles Adams High. The teacher in charge of the band, Mrs. Davis, is one of the best trainers in this part of Ontario.  
I joined band the first day I started school at Charles Adams High. Since I found an interest in the saxophone, Mrs. Davis taught me to play that. Even though I never expected to be, Mrs. Davis appointed me as the leader of the saxes too.  
The sound of 'Best Friend' by Sofi Tukker fills my ears as I enter my room. Hunting my old Samsung Galaxy touch from between my bed covers, I swipe my finger across the screen to answer, already knowing who it is.  
"Elvis Presley!" Maddy, screams into her phone. She's the only person who calls me that.  
When I was born, my parents did the stupidest thing by naming me Elvie Presley Jones. They had a thing for Elvis Presley when they were young and in love——my mom's words, not mine. But, it doesn't matter. I love them regardless.  
Madison Morgan has been my best friend ever since middle school. She's always there for me whenever I need a shoulder to cry on. The second I had been told mom, dad and Kiara had died, I felt as if my heart had been ripped clean off my chest. I had a complete breakdown. Maddy had been the only person who was able to calm me down and keep me from taking my own life. She even stayed overnight at my house, because I couldn't sleep.  
"Hey, Mads. How was your holiday?"  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Never mind," she says. "Guess what. Tyler took me out on our first actual date today!" She squeaks.  
"Really? Where to?" I can't hide the surprise in my voice. She always happens to know what to do when I'm not in a very good mood.  
"We went to this really nice restaurant called The Capital Grille. It was very romantic," she sighs. "But we didn't get to talk dirty because there was a bunch of crazy kids next to our table who were ooh-ing and ah-ing at us every time we kissed, and their parents kept giving us weird looks whenever we said ‘fuck.’"  
"Oh," I say, grinning at her bluntness.  
"So.... how was your holiday?" I hear the hint of a smirk in her voice.  
"Um.... it was okay. Plus, you know all about it because you were with me most of the time." I sit down on my bed, cross legged. "Yeah, but apart from spending time with your grandparents and babysitting, did you meet anyone new? Any guys, to be specific?" "Maddy," I warn, knowing where this is going. "We are not going there."  
"Yes, we are," she sing-songs.  
She brings up guys during every conversation we have, and thinks I'd be better off with a boyfriend. What she doesn't know is that I'm better off without one.  
I know I would never win an argument with her, so I give up.  
"Okay." I sigh. "What do you need to know?"  
"Did you meet any guys?"  
"No."  
"Nobody from church?"  
"No."  
"Not even from around town?"  
"No,” I deadpan.  
"Really?" She asks, sounding annoyed.  
"Yes, really. Could you drop it already? I don't want a boyfriend. Period."  
"Fine! But Elvie, don't think for a second that I'm done talking about that topic." She doesn't need to point it out. I already know she's not going to give up.  
"Okay. So, are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?" Maddy asks. I can practically hear her smiling through the phone again. I can't help but laugh at the sudden mood change.  
"Mads, I'm only happy about the fact that we have band practice early in the morning tomorrow."  
"Speaking of band, did you hear about the new guy who signed up?"  
Oh, God. Here we go again.  
"He moved in last Friday from Nashville. Plus, he has thousands of people following him on Instagram. Not to mention the fact that he's so freaking hot!" She squeals in a very un-Madison-Morgan-like way.  
"Hotter than Tyler?" I ask, smirking.  
"No," she scoffs. "Nobody's as hot as Tyler."  
“Not even Christian Grey?” I throw in our all-time favorite movie character.  
“Hell no.”  
This makes me laugh. "Anyway, I haven't gone on Instagram in a while. I'll check later."  
"Kay, but you should really check it out soon. His name is Deon Martínez. Apparently he's also known for being one of the most talented guitarists in Nashville. Now, I know you have a thing for guitarists. So, let's see how it goes tomorrow. Maybe we could put an end to your dry spell," Maddy says, sounding excited. A bit too excited for my liking though.  
"No, Mads," I stand up from my bed and pace my room. "I mean I'm still not ready to have my heart broken once again. I really liked Ryan, and I think I wasn't good enough for him—"  
"Elle, Ryan was an asshole to dump you for that bitch——Jessica freaking Wilson. You didn't deserve that. But, if by any chance you and the new guy get together, Ryan Gibbons would get jealous, because the two of you would be really popular," Maddy says, dramatically.  
"Why would I wanna make him jealous? Plus, I don't think that's a good idea, Mads. Haven't you heard that it's impossible to fix a broken heart?" I say, slumping back down on my bed.  
"Not to me, it isn't. You really need to lighten up," Maddy says. "What do I always say? Where there is Maddy—"  
"Nothing is shitty," I finish. "I know, I know. Okay, now let me be. I'm tired... and sleepy." I feign annoyance.  
"Fine. I'll come pick you up at seven thirty."  
"Okay. Thanks." I smile to myself.  
Maddy's quiet for a while. "You okay?" She asks after a moment. "Do you want me to come sleep with you?"  
"Maddy..." I whine. "I'm not in a good mood for dirty jokes right now."  
"I'm not joking. I'm serious."  
"Oh. That's alright. I'll be fine." Actually, this is the first time I feel that I’ll be alright since the accident.  
"Are you sure? Don't you dare do anything stupid, babe. I don't ever wanna lose you."  
I know she's talking about the summer three years ago when I almost ended my life. I don't ever want to see her cry like that again. It broke me to see her that way. "I'm sure, Mads. I won't do anything stupid." I tell her goodnight before hanging up.  
Changing into my PJs, I leave a light on in my room and get into bed, hoping to have a peaceful sleep without any nightmares.


End file.
